


Tiny Steps

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: One day, the children went missing without any traces and at the same time, Brynhildr is struck with sickness. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Prologue

"The children went missing? That's rare. Maybe they are just playing hide and seek." Robin casually shrugged off Altera's sudden yell, taking it with a normal composure.

"This is bad! If the children are gone, then there is a chance someone is creating a bad civilization!! They must not get away with this! I will quickly dispose them!" With that being said, she ran away in a speed of light as the smokes from Robin's cigarettes flies over into the air. 

"Well, maybe I should ask master about this. Who knows might happen to them." Robin walked out from the cafeteria and towards the hall where the master is currently conversing with a blond haired saber. 

"Ah, master." He called out with a wave and the orange haired master shifted her attention to the person calling her. She instantly smiled in return and gestured for Arthur to come with her too. They jogged into his side and,

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"The children.. where are they?"

"The children? Well I last saw them playing in their special room as always. What happened?" Gudako blinked her eyes twice to show her confusion at his words.

"Altera yelled at me that they are missing. Maybe she wanted to give them presents or something else.." Robin shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Ah, in that case, we must go search for them now, master! What if they are in danger?" Arthur joined in but giving both of them a warning, as if he knew something must be wrong with the children.

"Danger... As far as I remember, I already deactivated all kinds of traps laying around in this facility." Gudako narrowed her eyes tightly, the muscles around her eyes seems tightening too. "I might be wrong but, let's go!" Gudako nodded at Arthur and she ran first into somewhere else, leaving a dumbfounded Robin with Arthur by his side.

"You too, come!" There's no warning when the king of knights grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him away, running in a pace to catch up with their master.

"Wait, wait, I'm in?! Oi, I never agreed to this!" Robin struggled and whined at the same time yet Arthur paid no mind to his whim and continued on his duty.

To find the missing children!

"Oh.. oh?! THERE YOU ARE, GUDAKO!" A voice said followed along with the appearanc a beautiful young woman with brown hair from a room that was previously locked.

"Da Vinci, the children are missing!! What happened?!" Gudako finally stopped on her tracks and so did Arthur but Robin ended up falling into the ground as he accidentally tripped on Arthur's long blue dress. The latter, still, didn't mind it at the slightest.

"I-i don't know what happened but you must go inside now!" Da Vinci was struck with great panic, obviously from her tone alone, she's like in the verge of bursting out into pieces from the amount of stress or problem that she faced now.

"Right!" She leads them all to the room, and not even bothering to let Robin to walk on his own two feet as she grabbed him by his hand roughly and yanked him inside. The poor Robin fell down again with a loud thud but the sound of a crying woman is there to drown all the noises they made.

"This long hair... B-brynhildr?! B-brynhildr, what happened...?! Why are you crying!!" Gudako approached her from behind, placing her hands comfortingly on her shoulders but in the next second..

"What... WHAT THE FUCK?!! W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, BRYNHILDR?!!!" 

"Master, language!" Arthur snapped almost immediately as then Gudako quickly covered her mouth and nodded at him with sweats dropping all over her face. 

"Brynhildr-san, are you al- oh. That's. You're..." Even Arthur was left wordless as he saw her condition. No one in the room spoke anything until Robin finally get a hold of himself. He let out an irritated sigh and goes over to see the condition of the woman they are fussing about.

"What..? You're crying because you got fat?" Robin only raised one of his eyebrow, eyeing the huge bump in the Valkyrie's stomach.

"Robin." Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder 

"Huh, what is it?" Robin turned to look at him but was greeted by a punch to his face. It was the third time he got hurt today. 

"Brynhildr..." Da Vinci tightened her fists as she ready to exclaim to the world of the word she wanted to utter a long ago. With Robin collapsing into the ground again and both Arthur and Gudako had a gloomy expression on their faces. It could only mean one thing....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_She's pregnant!_ **


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako tries to talk to the unfortunate Valkyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the entire series, let me warn you that this story contains HEAVY SPOILERS for those who didn't play FGO JP Server, basically, i will let as many characters as a i like to be featured in this story. If you are playing on worlwide server and didn't want yourself to be spoiled, it's a perfect time to turn back the page now. Otherwise, if you're okay with Spoiler or are playing FGO JP server, please keep scrolling.

"How did this happened?!" Gudako ruffled her hair in frustration, the muscles in her hands were bursting out, possibly since she was in a state of terribly shocked and angry right now. "Don't tell me that son of a bitch is-?!"

"Master, please!" Arthur snapped again.

"Whatever happened must be really wrong! Urgh, Arthur stop punching me." Robin rose up into his own two feet, wiping out the blood pouring from his nose with his fingers and continued, "Beside why are you guys so sure she's pregnant? She could be y'know having some kind of diseases or something else."

"If you don't take this seriously, i'm going to one punch you." Arthur sent a direct glare to his way in which he replied with a light snort yet he's mumbling something quiet enough for the others to not hear it.

"Shit." was the thing he mumbled before he focused his attention to the woman sitting on the bed with her back still facing him. "Any evidences, Da Vinci?"

"I checked via ultrasound and she's really pregnant! Twins on the top of that!" Da Vinci stumbled on her feet a little, her files dropping everywhere to the ground when she tried to give it to Robin. Arthur quickly helped her away, picking up all those files that showed the image, no-, the result of the ultrasound.

"That explains why the bump was really huge." Arthur merely sighed with a somehow sorrowful expression that he wore on his face.

"Brynhildr... a-are you okay? You were crying the whole time now..." The said woman was still crying quietly, her hands covering her whole face and the tears that visibly dropped from her jaw and into the fabric of her maternity clothes.

"Wait.. you gave that clothes to Brynhildr?" Robin pointed out as he finally realized that Brynhildr is actually not wearing her usual sailor uniform. Instead, it was a blue maternity dress that goes into her knees.

"Yes, there's a spare clothes for it... i don't know why i found it but it's just suddenly on the closet so i quickly told her to change." Da Vinci gulped out. But her gaze became fearful when she moved it to the side.

"Her uniform is also torn?! H-how did this happened... Brynhildr, please say something!!!"

"It's no use, she won't talk to me about anything either." Even as her master forced her to speak with the command spells, the woman still wouldn't bulge and remained on her crying for fifteen minutes now. The other servants, Da Vinci and Gudako tried to find a way to solve this problem and they could only came up with one answer,

"Let her give birth to the child then." Robin simply replied.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, YOU IDIOT!" The three others shout in unison directly at his face.

"Then what? Abortion? That poor children in her belly had done nothing wrong and we killed them?!" Now it was Robin's turn to scream back at them, they quickly became quiet at his reply. For the next seconds, nothing was spoken from their mouths, only the sound of the crying woman in bed and the clock ticking loudly.

"I have a better idea." Arthur said, breaking the silence in the most serious way. The three of them leaned their heads closer to listen to what will he say next, their expression even told that they are ready to face the worst. "We have to tell Sigurd about this."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY THE OPPOSITE, YOU BLOND IDIOT!"

"Why? Sigurd is her husband! He have every right to know the conditions of his wife!" As a former husband ~~who's not loved by his wife~~ , Arthur knew the feeling very well. He suggested the idea because it is the first thing that popped up in his mind, he's really a honorable knight after all.

"How would you react if you found out that your wife is carrying children in her belly but it's not clear whose the father of the children?!" Da Vinci countered his suggestion, both hands curling up into fists, ready to aim her punches into his face anytime.

"I honestly don't really care, my wife does not love me either." Arthur replied with a straight face.

"WE ARE TALKING IN SIGURD'S SIDE NOT YOU!"

"Report, I've come to your calling, end." The deep voice that appeared out of nowhere made the four of them to completely froze in spot. "Master, do you require anything for me to help?"

"shitshitshitshit, A-arthur, distract him!" Gudako whispered to Arthur and he nodded with sweats streaming down all over his face. He walked stiffly to Sigurd who stood in the doorway with a stoic face as usual.

"We just find a magazine that feature your name there, turns out it was a scientist name.. Sorry if we yelled."

"Understood, it is an misunderstanding then." He bowed down his head a little in acknowledgment and everyone sighed in relief after that but, "Ah, Brynhildr, my love, you're here too?"

" ~~FUCKINGHOLYHELL."~~ Gudako cursed on her mind.

"Excuse me," It was all too late for them to stop the king of warriors, he made his way into his wife with a smile on his face, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. Magically, Brynhildr stopped her crying in that moment and looked up into him with her amethyst eyes still covered with fresh raw tears.

"What happened?" He was able to perceive her problem only with a glance but there's no clear reaction as he didn't seems to be shocked or something. This made the four of them to quickly regroup and watched in silence as the scenes unfolded before their eyes.

"My stomach hurts so much right now.." She responded with a faint voice. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Without so little effort, Sigurd easily picked his wife up into his arms, letting her to wrap her hands around his shoulders so that she won't fall. A familiar sight, indeed. "I will carry you to our room, you have to rest."

"No way.."

"Master, please allow Brynhildr to be out duty for this week, she's clearly not in a state suited for battle. I do hope you understood that." Gudako nodded without any argument. They are still freezing on their places when the couple left the room and Sigurd closed the door behind him quietly.

"You heard that? YOU HEARD THAT?! SIGURD IS INSANE, WHY DID HE REACTED AS IF IT WAS JUST SOMETHING SO LIGHT-"

"Master, calm down." Arthur tried to calm down his master. He seemed to receive the information better than the rest of the people in the room, not panicking extremely and still showed signs of composure. "This could only mean one thing then.." His face however, contorted into that of a really serious one when he continued, "Sigurd is really the father!!"

" ~~PLEASE GO BACK TO CAMELOT, ARTHUR!"~~

"There is no way that Sigurd is the father! Brynhildr's pregnancy is showing like it's eight months old! The last time i checked, they engaged in sexual activities on the night after the new year! Before that, they rarely had sex!" Da Vinci argued while gritting her teeth through her partially opened mouth. 

"Wait, how did you know, Da Vinci?" Robin widened his eyes in horror as soon as those words escaped from the female's mouth.

"I put a cctv on their room.." She simply answered. "I mean i have nothing to do in night! Their activities also did spark a lot of ideas to pop out in my brain!"

"You are really a creepy stalker." Robin rolled his eyes off in annoyance and crossed his arms tightly around his chest. "What is it now?"

"Our biggest issue now are Brynhildr's mysterious pregnancy and the children's sudden disappearance... Why don't we call Sherlock Holmes for this?" Gudako eyes lit up as she suggested a new idea.

"Ah yes, Holmes is good at solving cases like this. Let's ask for his help, maybe he already find the clues or something." Arthur agreed on his master's suggestion and so did Da Vinci but Robin seemed to be rather nonchalant about the whole deal. Yet he's still dragged along to Holmes's room.

When they arrived at the front door, Da Vinci knocked first. Then seconds later, the door was opened by the detective. He observed their messy figures for a few moments before letting them in, without a single word spoken from his fully occupied mouth. The four of them sat on the sofa and watched as Holmes walked into the front of them, leaning his back against the table behind him and finally exhaled a smoke as he released the pipe from his mouth.

"I suppose you four are here for the reasons i'm aware of."

"Y-yes.." Gudako sheepishly gave him a smile.

"One thing for sure is that her pregnancy had something to do with the children's sudden disappearance. But since they both didn't left any clues, it's best if we see the outcome of it."

"Is it safe that we left Brynhildr with Sigurd?"

"You're questioning as if he would kill you four for not telling him earlier." Holmes sneered in amusement. "He already knew it, they shared room together, correct? Then do not worry about him."

"But it's still a mystery... How did all of this happened..." Gudako was the only one that express her feelings for it. Meanwhile for the other three..

"I'll help you but you will not like the what kind of answer that is awaiting for you."

"We're counting on you, Holmes." They said.

 

 


End file.
